my life...or lack thereof
by leepy took
Summary: camille fallohide is a hobbit growing up in rivendell. she manages to get along with the help of her hobbit friend, lily, her human friend zyan and her three elf friends cody (girl), anania and morwen. also based during the fellowships stay in rivendell.


Hello everyone. I've given up on my other fan fics. They had no plot. Neither does this one thought. However one of these days I met let a secret out as to what its based on!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Camille Fallohide tapped her pencil to the monotonic rhythm of Elladan's voice. It was just the first day of classes, how could she already be dying of boredom? Her eyes had slowly begun to close when she had a certain feeling she was being asked something. Her eyes darted around to her friends who looked at her in humiliation.  
  
"I don't agree." She shook her head. The entire room burst into a long chorus of laughter. With a cry for peace from Elladan he turned slyly towards Camille.  
  
"So Miss Fallohide, you don't agree on the location of the Bay of Belfalas?" He said.  
  
"Sorry Sir, I'll pay attention next time." She whispered. Elladan nodded and turned back to the class. Why did she always have a problem concentrating? There wasn't anything wrong with her. She learned the material, didn't she? It was jut so boring for her, so useless. She learned her neck back to look out the window at the fields before her. Why couldn't her life be more adventurous, all she did was sit here in class and think about how she might be famous and go on a great adventure. Her friends had a pretty good plan after all.  
  
"Cami!" Cody's voice snapped Camille back to reality. How glad she was for all her friends. It was odd how they came to be friends. Camille and Lily's parents had always lived in Rivendell, ever since Imladris fist came to be their families had lived here. They were still hobbits, yes, but lived in Rivendell. Cody was Elladan's daughter, so naturally she lived here, although she was somewhat short for an elf. According to her, he was exactly the same in class as in life. Anánia's parents were famous rangers, and they really were not married. She wouldn't tell anyone who her parents really were, but she was an elf so one of them had to be. Lastly Zayn. Zayn was brought here as a baby, no one knows who her parents are, or were. All they knew was that her name was Zayn. Cody shoved Camille over onto the floor.  
  
"Idiot! Class has been over for five minutes." Cody yelled. She looked over at Camille who looked as if she had just woken up, sighed and ran off. Camille was sitting by herself now, on the floor of her geography class. She heard the creak of the back door. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't care to see who they belonged to, so she packed up her things and began to walk out of the door.  
  
"Hello, milady." She heard the deep voice of Elrond. She turned to face him and a tiny smile played on his lips.  
  
"Do you desire something?" He asked of her. She shook her head and continued walking.  
  
"Goodbye, Fallohide." He called after her, using her last name instead of her first. She ran now, away from him, he was always doing things like thins. Trying to alone with her and calling her names and giving her those ugly looks. She ran outside to the fountain where she found her friends talking. When they saw her, all their eyes were on her.  
  
"So, Camille how was your first day?: Zyan asked with care in her voice. They all chuckled. Suddenly Cody's head went tall and her posture rose. Anánia's head whipped around in a circle.  
  
"Do you guys hear something?" Camille asked. They silenced her with their fingers.  
  
"Hooves…" Said Cody. "In the distance." Anánia nodded in agreement. Lily shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about it guys, I bet its just a ranger or someone." She said. They all nodded and turned back to talking. Zyan and Cody left for a moment to get some food, and when they came back a rider rode up, they couldn't see who it was yet. Anánia went ahead to the rider and talked to her. The rider was Arwen, Elrond's daughter. Anánia was given a bundle to take to Elrond, he was a hobbit, Frodo Baggins of the Shire and he was deathly hurt. The group followed Anánia to the healing chambers. Elrond called for Lily, who was his apprentice in healing and the doors closed.  
  
"That was weird, don't you think? How often is it we see a Shire hobbit?" Zyan said. They all nodded and sat by his door. Arwen came up and sat next to Anánia.  
  
"Is he alright?" She asked. Anánia nodded. "Anánia, come with me." She got up with Arwen and they walked off towards the great hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Camille said. They all shrugged. Yet again, Cody's head perked up and sure enough a group of four riders came into the front courtyard of Rivendell. Three were smaller than the other, hobbit size. The last was huge, perhaps seven feet tall; all clad in gray and had a large pointy hat.  
  
"Gandalf!" Zyan cried. The group ran down to talk to Gandalf, their old friend that they had not seen for a year or so. At last they notice the three strangers standing near Gandalf.  
  
"Ah yes, these are three hobbits from the Shire. Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrine Took, respectively. Young hobbits, these fair maidens are Zyan, Cody, Elladan's daughter and Camille Fallohide" Camille looked at the last one with certain interest. He was strikingly good looking, for a hobbit. However she then realized she had never seen a male hobbit, save for Lily's brother who was three years younger than her. Peregrine looked at Camille and gave her a little smile and a look with his eyes that made Camille feel as if she was on the top of the world. Zyan, being bored grabbed Cody's arm.  
  
"Lets go find Anánia and show her that Gandalf is here, with some friends too." Zyan yelled at her two friends. The group waved goodbye to Gandalf and the hobbits and made for the great hall.  
  
------------------------------  
  
---------so ya'll like it??? Sorry about my grammar mistakes, I suck at that sort of thing and I know its really pissy, but oh well.---------- review now, please. See that little button right, over, there?? Yea, that one. CLICK IT! 


End file.
